contemporainfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Lucille Calmel
Lucille Calmel est une performeur, metteur en scène et écrivain française née le 10 août 1969 à Agen. Elle a vécu à Montpellier et vit depuis 2005 à Bruxelles en Belgique. Lucille Calmel est à l'initiative du collectif de performeurs Les Trifides, puis dirige de 1995 à 2005 avec Mathias Beyler la compagnie de théâtre expérimental myrtilles et, de 1997 à 2004, .lacooperative, un lieu de recherche et d’expérimentation artistique axé sur les technologies actuelles et les indisciplines à Montpellier. Elle pratique la performance depuis 1990 tout en interrogeant l’écriture vivante à la scène et sur internet. En 2007, elle est assistante à la programmation de recyclart à Bruxelles, et à l’initiative de plusieurs événements interrogeant les dimensions performatives entre poésies contemporaine, sonore & musiques expérimentales. Créations * Ishtar (Trifides, 1992) Théâtre de Pèzenas - Aide à la création du Ministère de la Culture Direction Régionale des Affaires Culturelles Languedoc-Roussillon * Sensure (Trifides, 1993) Tournée Interkunst Allemagne * Animales (Trifides, 1994) Tournée Interkunst Allemagne * myrtille (myrtilles, 1995) CRAM Montpellier - Aide à la création : Ministère de la Culture Direction Régionale des Affaires Culturelles Languedoc-Roussillon * Zéro de Luc Tartar (myrtilles, 1996) Chai du Terral St Jean de Védas (34) * Morsure (myrtilles, 1996) Printemps des Comédiens Montpellier - Aides à la création : Ministère de la Culture Direction Régionale des Affaires Culturelles Languedoc-Roussillon, Région Languedoc-Roussillon ; aide à l’écriture : Ville de Montpellier * Un (myrtilles, 1996) Festival Théâtres de Sigean ; coproduction : cie Labyrinthes * Viens me chercher (myrtilles, 1997) Coproduction Singulier Pluriel, Sommières * Jade (myrtilles, 1997) Coproduction : .lacooperative ; aide à la création : Région Languedoc-Roussillon * cravan d'après les notes dernières d'Arthur Cravan (myrtilles, 1998) Coproductions : Théâtre d’O, .lacooperative ; aide à la création : Ministère de la Culture Direction Régionale des Affaires Culturelles Languedoc-Roussillon ; aide à la diffusion : District de Montpellier * Index d'après Peter Sotos (myrtilles, 1999) Théâtre de Châtillon ; coproduction .lacooperative * tobeornottobe d'après Hamlet de William Shakespeare (myrtilles, 2000) * Vladimir Maïakovski, tragédie en deux actes de Vladimir Maïakovski (myrtilles, 2001) Coproductions : Théâtre des Treize Vents Centre Dramatique National de Montpellier Languedoc-Roussillon, .lacooperative ; aides à la création : Ministère de la Culture Direction Régionale des Affaires Culturelles Languedoc-Roussillon, DICREAM, Ville de Montpellier, Conseil Général de l’Hérault ; aides à la diffusion : Région Languedoc-Roussillon, Office National de Diffusion Artistique * quatre-1 avec Eduard Escoffet, Jean-François Blanquet et Mathias Beyler, quatre-3 avec Chloé Fabre, Laure Limongi et Lili Fantozzi, quatre-4 avec Mathias Beyler, Sébastien Lenthéric et Servovalve (créations collectives, myrtilles, 2002-2004) Coproductions : le Périscope, .lacooperative ; aides à la création : Ministère de la Culture Direction Régionale des Affaires Culturelles Languedoc-Roussillon, Ville de Montpellier, Conseil Général de l’Hérault * au bord du gouffre d'après le roman éponyme de David Wojnarowicz (éditions Désordres/traduction Laurence Viallet), avec Sébastien Lenthéric et Mathias Varenne, regard extérieur Mathias Beyler, scénographie Gaëtan Rusquet, interactivité Thierry Coduys, production-diffusion Sylvia Botella... (distribution en cours) Projet accompagné par La Bellone Maison du Spectacle (dont trois monstrations en octobre 2008, février et juin 2009) et le manège/CECN2, avec le soutien de l'Agence Wallonie-Bruxelles Théâtre/Danse, le Centre des Arts Scéniques, la Cie U-structure Nouvelle (fr)... (production en cours) en 2010 : résidence d'écriture transdisciplinaire WBI au CNES-La Chartreuse Villeneuve lez-Avignon, inscription dans la saison culturelle de la présidence belge de l'U.E., résidence de création à Montévidéo à Marseille, représentations à ActOral.9-Festival International des arts et des écritures contemporaines... (production en cours) Quelques performances * Influence : série de performances impliquant une modification corporelle (implant capillaire dans le bras par Lukas Zpira, première mondiale le 14 novembre 2002 à Body-art à Avignon, tatouage en 2001 à la galerie public>, Paris, tatouage sans encre pour la revue La trame en 2006 aux bains::connective, Bruxelles...), ou un état émotionnel spécifique (détournements d'actes sado-masochistes, masturbatoires...) * Post blood & guts in high school d'après Kathy Acker (avec Mathias Beyler à l’Embobineuse, Marseille, avec TotenFest au Baloard, Montpellier) * Objects found or lost : dispositif multimédia relatif aux pratiques de la modification d'objets trouvés sur internet, en 2005-2006 avec Cristof Alix (festival On the edge et Galerie Crescent arts, Scarborough, (re)ACTOR, Londres, SUPA, Malte) * Adieu monde cruel : lectures-performances avec Antoine Boute en 2005-2006 (Millefeuilles aux Halles de Schaerbeek, Bruxelles, Formika et Mohamed Dali à la Malterie, Lille, Revue Stalker au Salon de la revue, Paris, Le jardin aux fleurs, Sète, L’arrosoir, Montpellier, soirée nopornoise avec Joachim Montessuis d'erratum aux voûtes, Paris, Littératures pirates à recyclart, Bruxelles...) * screenlovesexaddiction WJ : dispositif public de performances web conçu par Anne Roquigny en 2005-2006 (festival PixelAche à Ars longa, Paris, ENSAD, Paris, Musée national d’Art contemporain, Bucarest, festival Dis-Patch au Centre Culturel Rex, Belgrade) - WJ-SPOTS #1, 15 ans de création artistique sur Internet, Maison des métallos / Futur en Seine / immaterielles / MCD - Musiques et cultures digitales * screenlovesexaddiction (la part de l'aimé) : writing jockey / compositions textuelles live à partir d'archives issues de listes internet et autres navigations web depuis 2007 (nuit blanche à la Bellone, Bruxelles, galerie ETC, Montpellier, festival roaratorio, Genève, festival transe atlantique, Pau...) * laptop dance : mac copulation vocale et sonore depuis 2008 (Fausse(s) Couche(s) à rtt l'écurie, Bruxelles, ACSR sound delta à IMAL, Bruxelles, Société des Gens De Lettres, Paris...) * jetedemandedemedemander.fr : résidence de création scène/internet depuis 2008, en chair et en ligne (x-réseau Paris-Villette, scénographie pour Transnumériques#3 par Simon Siegmann à La Bellone Bruxelles, CNES la Chartreuse de Villeneuve les-Avignon...) * Diverses collaborations vocales et textuelles avec les écrivains et poètes Anne-James Chaton, Antoine Boute, Ariane Bart, Charles Pennequin, Christophe Fiat, Eduard Escoffet, Joël Hubaut, Julien Blaine, Laure Limongi, Maja Jantar, Michael Glück, Michel Giroud, Pascal Leclercq, Sebastian Dicenaire, Vincent Tholomé, etc., ainsi qu'avec les artistes sonores absinthe (provisoire), Alain Bowl, bruital orgasme, ct jérôme, eox, Ernesto Gonzales, f.a.g.s., gibby, Hugues Warin, Jacques Foschia, Jean-Claude Charlier, jeanf Blanquet, Joachim Montessuis, Laurent Baudoux, Ludovic Pré, mimetic, Mohamed Dali quartet, phil von, prairie, servovalve, syl-n, thirtytwobit, totenfest, Yannick Franck ou encore Yvan Étienne. Textes destinés à la scène * myrtille (myrtilles, 1995) * Morsure (myrtilles, 1996) * Comme ça comme ça comme (Cie comme ça, 1997) * Jade (myrtilles, 1997) * cravan d'après les notes dernières d'Arthur Cravan (myrtilles, 1998) * Index d'après Peter Sotos (myrtilles, 1999) Autres textes Lucille Calmel pratique également l’écriture vivante à la scène (avec le NUcollectif, les compagnies projectsinge, U structure nouvelle...), ainsi que sur internet (blog d'Eric Arlix, listes de diffusion dont cu_cu_clan). Elle est publiée dans les revues : Hypercourt n°2 éd. Ère, Ambition de Laure Limongi, Los flamencos no comen, C’est Selon, de Mylène Lauzon, Passages de Christian Edziré Déquesnes, scènes n°18 et 19 éd. la maison du spectacle, le son d'amour de la revue Doc(k)s, les compilations : écrivains en série collection LaureLi éd. Léo Scheer, le Bocal nîmois éd. de la gare, QQ1 d'Ariane Bart, raison basse éd. caméras animales, la puissance de l’inertie des éditions la Trame, verrue n°1&2, ainsi que sur les blogs : action_writing de Sylvain Courtoux, nuls de Charles Pennequin, bad_trip, cu_cu_clan, zswound-toc, we_love_ plexus... et sites : dernier télégramme de Fabrice Caravaca, ON interrupteur littéraire, sos-art, ressources de Robin Hunzinger, sur le wiki Marelle de Pierre Ménard. Publications sonores suspension revue sonore fractal n°4 de Joël Hubaut station mir & poésie/nuit CDR, le son d’amour revue Doc(k)s CDR, je ferme les yeux (avec f.a.g.s & totenfest) silenceradio.org, all the infections that the sun sucks up manxome (avec Yannick Franck) 1000+1 TiLt CDR, onetoofreefor (avec Jean-François Blanquet) pour Mutek/nettime/upgrade Canada, living room 2 (avec bruital orgasme, jean-claude charlier, gibby) pour le netlabel meatronic, verrue CDR, compost (avec Antoine Boute et Joachim Montessuis) sur erratum, coop.lab.s myrtilles.lacooperative (solo et avec Chloé Fabre, Eduard Escoffet, Jean-François Blanquet, Laure Limongi, Lili Fantozzi, Mathias Beyler, mimetic, phil von, servovalve...) CDR, je parle d'Eduard Escoffet… Liens * Site de myrtilles * Pages personnelles de Lucille Calmel * Blog de cu_cu_clan * [http://www.youtube.com/lucillecalmel Vidéos de myrtilles, de compagnies en résidence à .lacooperative...] * [http://www.poptronics.fr/Lucille-Calmel-les-liens-du-flux Critique de Cyril Thomas sur Poptronics] * [http://www.mouvement.net/site.php?rub=2&id=73ce48532919be1a Critique de Gérard Mayen pour la revue Mouvement] Catégorie:Artiste contemporain français Catégorie:Écrivain français du XXe siècle Catégorie:Metteur en scène français Catégorie:Naissance en 1969 Catégorie:Naissance à Agen